


The Good Pet

by Circe Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Cock Warming, Dark-ish Toplock, Demon Sherlock, Demon/Pet AU, Demons Are Known, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Cum Inflation, Minor Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Orgy (Sort of), Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, mild bondage, sherlock/john/sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Circe%20Haldane
Summary: When John Watson was invalided home from the army, he would never have guessed where letting Mike Stafford introduce him to a potential flatmate would lead. Dark-ish Toplock. A Variation on “Pet” by jonnyluvssherlock.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	The Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264412) by [jonnyluvssherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock). 



> A Variation on “Pet” by jonnyluvssherlock

When John Watson was invalided home from the army, he would never have guessed where letting Mike Stafford introduce him to a potential flatmate would lead. Sherlock Holmes proved to be darkly magnetic from the very first. He readily admitted to being a Demon and a high-functioning sociopath, but within the first twenty-four hours of knowing him, John had been cured of his psychosomatic limp and had shot a murderous cabbie.

  
  


Upon their return to Baker Street, Sherlock had laid down exactly what he needed and it wasn’t a flatmate. As a Demon, he needed a Pet. One who would be useful in his chosen line of work which John had already proven himself to be, but also one who would submit to all of Sherlock’s particular sexual appetites. When John failed to run screaming from the flat after hearing what Sherlock wanted from him, the Demon took that as tacit agreement to his terms.

  
  


There would be rules he said, and the first one would be that John was not allowed to wear clothes while at the Baker Street flat. Hearing that low, purring voice ordering him around had sent a shiver through John and he had stripped as instructed. Sherlock proceeded to bend his new Pet over the back of what would come to be John’s chair and had used his devilish tongue to lick the doctor’s tight pucker open while holding his hips still. Once the hole was slicked, the detective pulled his cock from his trousers without shedding any of his clothing, not even his coat and plunged it into John in one relentless slide.

  
  


The nude doctor had whined and thrashed in his new flatmate’s hold, while the Demon detective fucked him without mercy. The back of the chair became smeared with John’s precum and he moaned as the pleasure of being so full swamped his mind. When Sherlock came inside his new pet filling him to the brim, John found himself unable to hold back his release.

  
  


Those following days of nudity and sex were something of an adjustment and part of John’s mind still rebelled at being bred on his knees, as Sherlock put it. John hated himself a little for how dependent on Sherlock’s attention and cock he had become in such a short amount of time.

  
  


It was a real shock the first time Sherlock invited a client to come to the flat to discuss his case. John was mortified to discover that Sherlock still expected him to remain naked moving about the apartment and serving tea. Sherlock even called him over to sit at his feet while he talked with the client all the while his eyes had raked over John. John blushed violently unsure which part he found more embarrassing; his nudity or his submissive position. The man had droned on and on, his eyes never leaving John.

  
  


John half expected Sherlock to be angry or jealous, as he had been told from the first that Sherlock was a possessive Demon and no one else would be allowed to touch John. But it would seem that Sherlock had every intention of others being able to look at John as he instructed him to suck him off while the client looked on. Despite his embarrassment, John had still gotten hard and had still reached for his own cock while Sherlock fucked his face. The glee on Sherlock’s face as John had grunted and moaned had been worth it because as much as John’s mind rebelled, he still longed for Sherlock to be happy.

  
  


\-----

  
  


John whined as Sherlock pushed into him. Two months as the demon Sherlock’s Pet had made his body used to the sensation of being filled until he couldn’t breathe. He craved it just as Sherlock said he would. 

  
  


On his knees with his face in the pillows and his ass in the air getting reamed, John found he could not regret the choices that had led him to Sherlock Holmes. It was an addiction far more fulfilling than gambling or drink and he craved it more and more.

  
  


\-----

  
  


John lay on his side in bed panting. Having a Demon for a lover could be exhausting as Sherlock could go for hours. They had already been at it for some time and John was hoping for a bit of a rest. He felt a hand rest on his hip, whining he pressed his ass back unconsciously. The hand moved up his side and he felt Sherlock’s chest press into his back.

  
  


“You can’t help but want me, can you?”

  
  


John shook his head.

  
  


Sherlock’s hand drifted to his chest. He squeezed one of John’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. John shivered and ground his ass against Sherlock’s cock.

  
  


“I can’t decide if I want your ass or your throat. What do you think?”

  
  


“Both.” John moaned.

  
  


Sherlock’s fingers squeezed his nipple harder. “That would be a sight, you taking me from both ends.”

  
  


John moaned.

  
  


“Let’s give it a try.”

  
  


John felt a hand lift his chin and looked up at Sherlock. Shocked, he looked over his shoulder and saw Sherlock also lying on the bed behind him laughing. Confused, John tried to climb out of the bed, only for both Sherlocks to grab hold of him.

  
  


“Relax John, it’s just me,” the Sherlock climbing into bed said.

  
  


“You said both, so I thought we could try it,” said the Sherlock sitting up.

  
  


“You’re both . . .?” John started to ask, though still confused his body had started to relax into their hold.

  
  


“Yes,” they both said at once. “A corporeal doppelgänger is one of the many gifts of Demonhood.”

  
  


John relaxed again fully into the pairs’ arms. The Sherlocks took turns kissing him deeply while running their hands over his body possessively. They maneuvered him onto his hands and knees with one of them behind and the other in front. 

  
  


He felt the one behind him press his cock to his still loose and wet entrance and John moaned at the tease pressing backward. That Sherlock entered him slowly, filling him to the brim. When he felt Sherlock’s heavy balls settle against his ass, John looked at the Sherlock in front of him.

  
  


Sherlock was smiling down at him. He cupped John’s face and held his cock out for him. John opened his mouth eagerly. He opened his throat and let Sherlock push his cock all down as far as he could get. He was sandwiched between the two Demons, filled nearly to the breaking point, and he had never felt better. They both moved and John nearly sobbed for joy.

  
  


\-----

  
  


John woke to the feeling of his stomach grumbling. He slipped carefully out from between the two Sherlocks and padded naked to the kitchen. He had just put the kettle on when he felt a hand on his hip.

  
  


“What are you doing out of bed?” rumbled in his ear.

  
  


John shivered. “I was hungry.”

  
  


“Then let me feed you.”

  
  


As Sherlock pulled out a kitchen chair, John got to his knees ready to suck the Demon off.

  
  


“Other hole,” Sherlock smiled, petting his head. “I’m going to put some warm milk right into your belly.”

  
  


John smiled, stood, and sat himself down on Sherlock’s cock, settling easily over his lap.

  
  


“Your body responds with such wanton enthusiasm. You like being fucked by someone so much bigger than yourself, don’t you?”

  
  


John nodded. He gripped the table in front of him bouncing on Sherlock’s cock as his own cock swelled with each bounce.

  
  


“Sometimes, I want to take you to Scotland Yard, bend you over and fuck you in front of everyone. So they could see you impaled on my cock, gasping and moaning like the slut you are.”

  
  


John moaned and picked up his pace.

  
  


“Spread your legs more. I’m going to pound the last bit of doubt out of you.” Sherlock stood and forced John onto the table, pounding into him harder than he ever had before. “This is your position. Bred as a prized beast in heat and nothing else matters save for my cock splitting you open.”

  
  


“Yes,” John begged. “Please!” His orgasm hit hard, painting the underside of the table with his cum. He felt his body weakening and slumped fully against the table.

  
  


“None of that. It's still very early and there are two of me to please.”

  
  


John chuckled and braced himself. He couldn’t wait for the other Sherlock to wake up.

  
  


\-----

For the next several days, John was ravished by the two Sherlocks. They would spend most of the day switching off and alternating between fucking his ass and his throat but if he had been good, in the evening the twin detectives would press their Pet between them and fill his ever-eager hole with both of their cocks.

  
  


John did not know if it was just down to preparation that even taking them both at once caused him no harm or if it was some sort of other power that the Demon possessed. He didn’t care one way or the other, but he was glad that he could spend his days full of cock and not have to worry about needing to see another doctor.

  
  


This blissful indulgence was interrupted one morning when Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft, came to the apartment unannounced. Usually their landlady Mrs. Hudson would let them know if visitors were on their way up. John liked Mrs. Hudson despite his initial embarrassment over meeting her naked, she always had a smile for him and a tweak for his nipples as she kept them supplied with tea and lube all the while protesting that she was not their housekeeper.

  
  


John could not see their visitor as he was on his knees sucking off the Sherlock sitting on the sofa as the other Sherlock fucked him from behind. His first clue that the elder Demon had come was an exasperated nag, “This is such a waste of your skills.”

  
  


Startled, John nearly pulled off the cock he was sucking but that Sherlock gripped him by the neck to keep him in place. The Sherlock fucking his ass did not so much as falter in his rhythm. 

  
  


“How could this ever be a waste with how prettily my Pet takes cock. You’re just jealous that you don’t have one of your own, Mycroft.”

  
  


John could not help the choked off giggle he gave despite the cock in his mouth. He was also able to look over at the elder Demon now that he had moved further into the flat. 

  
  


Mycroft’s face screwed up with annoyance, “Some of us have actual work to do.”

  
  


“Oh yes, you’re so very important, Mycroft,” drawled the Sherlock fucking John as he sped up his thrusts before spilling his hot cum into the eager doctor.

  
  


With the other cock still in his mouth, John paused to glory in the sensation of being filled only to have the Sherlock behind him disappear from inside him. Not pull out, from one moment to the next he was there and then he wasn’t.

  
  


John felt his hole gaping fully on display for the elder demon. Flushing, he felt the cum in his ass dribble out coating his balls and sliding down his thighs. After a few seemingly endless moments, he heard a file of documents being slapped angrily onto the kitchen table before Mycroft stormed out of the flat.

  
  


Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair chuckling, “He wouldn’t be quite so uptight if he got himself a Pet, but you are not nearly finished are you?”

  
  


Humming his agreement, John reapplied himself to the cock in his mouth.

  
  


\-----

Since moving in with Sherlock, John had been given two jobs. The first was to cater to all of Sherlock’s sexual appetites and the second was to accompany Sherlock while he solved crimes. With the former, John found himself entirely satisfied. With the latter, John found himself fascinated and glad that his medical expertise could be of assistance.

  
  


Despite his captivation with Sherlock’s cases, John very soon discovered that the Demon was not well-liked among his associates from the Yard and that the idea that someone would voluntarily spend time with him was baffling. When Sherlock introduced John without qualifying their relationship, that led to a wealth of malicious speculation. After a particularly caustic run-in with Anderson and Donovan, John admitted to the nature of their relationship in the most obscenely graphic language with a particular and loving focus on the size of Sherlock’s cock and the inhuman extent of his stamina.

  
  


John left his stunned and aroused audience only to discover that Sherlock had been listening in and that he was interested in rewarding his Pet’s loyalty. Upon their return to Baker Street, Sherlock wasted no time stripping his Pet before laying him out on his stomach, securing his hands to the headboard, and canting his hips up with a strategically placed pillow. 

  
  


While playing with and slicking up John’s hole, Sherlock praised his Pet, “I appreciate you defending me to those idiots, but I really don’t care what they think of me especially when I get to bring you home and have your pretty little asshole all to myself.”

  
  


Letting out a pleased whine, John spread his legs further and said, “Be that as it may, they really shouldn’t talk about you like that. You make their jobs easier if nothing else.”

  
  


Sherlock let out a chuckle, “And that is why you are being rewarded tonight.”

  
  


Wasting no more time, Sherlock freed his cock from his trousers, climbed onto the bed, and fucked right into his eager Pet. His vigorous thrusts were punctuated with stinging slaps to John’s asscheeks sending shivers through his whole body and leaving them pleasingly pink.

  
  


After one particularly sharp smack, John came tightening around Sherlock’s cock causing him to empty his prodigious load into his waiting ass.

  
  


With a twinkle in his eyes, John turned his head and remarked, “That was some reward.”

  
  


“That wasn’t your reward,” rebutted the Demon’s doppelgänger coming into the bedroom. The Sherlock on the bed withdrew from John before getting up and grabbing a shirt off the floor to clean off his cock.

  
  


Standing at the head of the bed, Sherlock leaned down to whisper in John’s ear, “We are going to take turns filling you up with so much cum that our cocks will no longer fit in your greedy hole.”

  
  


John’s eyes went wide as the second Sherlock pushed his hard cock into his sloppy, cum-filled hole forcing a high-pitched whine from his throat and the first Sherlock left the room to continue the experiment started in the kitchen.

  
  


For hours after, the Demon and his doppelgänger took turns fucking John. When one would finish inside him, the other would only wait long enough for the other to withdraw before mounting John again. 

  
  


John spent the night blissed out, and when he was finally deemed full the Sherlocks plugged his hole, cleaned him up, and left him to sleep away the day cradling his cum-distended stomach more full and happy than he had even been before in his life.

  
  


\-----

John sat with Sherlock waiting for Inspector Lestrade to find a key file he needed in the chaos that was his desk. John liked Greg Lestrade as he was the only member of Scotland Yard that truly appreciated Sherlock for the work the Demon did to solve crimes. He was also a good bloke who never gave John any trouble once word got out about his position as Sherlock’s Pet.

  
  


Unable to focus on the conversation between Sherlock and Lestrade, John shifted in his chair feeling the plug in his ass teasing him. Lately, he found that he hated not being full of something at least as large as Sherlock’s cock and his emptiness was very distracting.

  
  


“John.”

  
  


Refocusing, John turned to see Sherlock raising an eyebrow at his inattention. Flushing at getting caught out, he tried to discreetly gesture about his plug causing the detective to chuckle and gesture at his own crotch.

  
  


“Then you just need something to focus on.”

  
  


Turning in his seat, John reached for Sherlock’s flies with a look to his face to confirm that he was doing what the Demon wanted. After receiving a nod of affirmation, John shot a nervous look at the preoccupied inspector before taking out Sherlock’s cock and leaning over to take it in his mouth.

  
  


“Jesus Sherlock, does he have to do that here?” exclaimed Lestrade scowling at the Demon.

  
  


John glanced up at the inspector without breaking his rhythm and found that despite the scowl a fine blush was mounting Lestrade’s cheeks. Feeling long dexterous fingers work themselves into his hair, John hummed and watched as the inspector’s flush deepened.

“My apologies, Inspector.” Sherlock chuckled. “He gets so distracted when he’s dressed, I have to give him something to focus on.”

  
  


Lestrade’s eyes took on a glazed quality, and John was struck with the horrible thought that Greg might want him. When Sherlock stuck his hand down the back of his trousers and began to play with the base of his plug, John realized that he had frozen up.

  
  


“Don’t worry John, Lestrade’s not interested in you rather he is interested in being you,” Sherlock explained. As he resumed sucking at the Demon cock in his mouth, John glared at the inspector.

  
  


“But that doesn’t mean he wants me either John,” Sherlock continued, “What our man Lestrade here wants is to be just like you, the wanton, nude, and well-fucked Pet of some Demon. Isn’t that right, inspector?”

  
  


John was kind of afraid that Lestrade was going to pass out from how red he had gotten during Sherlock’s explanation. He found that he couldn’t resist putting on a little show as he gobbled down on Sherlock’s cock displaying his full enjoyment. The only problem was that he was dressed and the seldom-worn clothes chafed at him.

  
  


While he was trying to recall when his mind had shifted to being more comfortable in the nude as opposed to dressed, John heard Lestrade flee from his own office to the tune of Sherlock’s laughter but he did not look up until his Demon came in his mouth.

  
  


Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, John saw Sherlock stand rummage around on the inspector’s desk for a moment before lifting out the needed file.

  
  


“Now that we’ve gotten what we came for I think it is time for us to return home, John,” Sherlock declared moving towards the door.

  
  


“Ah, Sherlock. Your . . .” John stopped gesturing at Sherlock’s spent cock hanging out of his flies.

  
  


“Of course,” Sherlock smirked. But instead of putting himself back in his trousers, he simply buttoned up his coat with a wink. “In case you get distracted on the way home.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Upon returning to the flat, John retreated to the bedroom to take off his clothes. When he was finally bare, he went to the kitchen and made tea before joining Sherlock in the sitting room already reading the file from Lestrade’s office.

  
  


Sherlock took his tea and ordered John to drape himself over his lap. This allowed the Demon to play with John’s buttplug while they had their tea and Sherlock used John’s back as a table for the file he was still investigating.

  
  


Despite his ass being teased, John knew better than to squirm while Sherlock was using him to hold up his reading material so he trained his focus onto finishing his tea. When it was done, he set his cup on the floor and looked over his shoulder at his Demon.

  
  


“Was all of that true?” John started, “All that stuff you said about Greg?”

  
  


Without looking up from his reading, Sherlock replied, “Of course, John.”

  
  


“So he would be open to an arrangement like we have with another Demon?”

  
  


“Yes,” came the distracted answer.

  
  


John huffed in annoyance when suddenly Sherlock’s whole body tighten before he gave John’s ass a cracking slap right against his plug.

  
  


Yowling in protest, John was pushed up to his feet as Sherlock shot up from the sofa.

  
  


“That’s it! That’s what I’d been missing! Fetch your clothes John, and bring your gun. The game’s afoot.”

  
  


John scrambled to do as he was told. Their conversation would have to wait until this crime was solved and the perpetrator was caught. Though as he moved to dress, John found that his ass was still hot and stinging from Sherlock’s smack.

  
  


\-----

  
  


When the culprit was finally in police custody, Inspector Lestrade hurried to dismiss the exuberant Sherlock from the crime scene so as to prevent John from being bent over the hood of a police car and rawed in full view of God and everyone. Flush with success, John hardly would have minded.

  
  


After arriving back at Baker Street, they had only got through the building’s door, not even up to their flat, when Sherlock pounced. He shucked John out of his clothes stashing the doctor’s pistol into his coat pocket, pulled the plug from his ass, and pinned him to the stairs fucking into him in one long smooth thrust.

  
  


John could not contain his appreciative moan canting his hips back, “That was brilliant. He thought he’d gotten away with it.”

  
  


“Simply elementary, John,” Sherlock dismissed though the pace of his thrusts increased.

  
  


“Are you boys alright,” came from Mrs. Hudson’s flat. John’s moan choked off into a fit of nervous giggles while Sherlock replied, “Yes, Mrs. Hudson. We are quite well, and will be going up presently.”

  
  


The word “up” was punctuated with an especially hard thrust that actually moved John up a step and put an end to his giggles as his moaning resumed.

  
  


When the Demon and his pet finished on the stairs, they collected their things and continued up to their flat. Sherlock instructed John to prepare for bed, by then the long nights of the investigation had begun to catch up with him. While John brushed his teeth, Sherlock sent out a quick text before joining John in the bedroom. 

  
  


Sherlock stripped off his clothes and joined his naked Pet in bed pulling him into his arms. The Demon spread John’s cheeks and inspected his hole finding it to be loose and still a little slick despite the cursory clean-up that he had done in the bathroom.

  
  


Disregarding a halfhearted protest from John, Sherlock spooned up behind him and nudged his cock into him slowly and carefully until he was fully seated inside him. When he didn’t move, John asked if something was the matter.

  
  


“Not at all. Go to sleep John.”

  
  


John flushed feeling unreasonably turned on at the thought of warming Sherlock’s cock while sleeping. He clenched down on the fullness inside of him until his Demon gentled him saying, “You were very helpful today, my Pet. Now go to sleep.”

  
  


Despite thinking he couldn’t possibly, John drifted off soon after that warm and full, and so very proud to have received such praise.

  
  


\-----

  
  


As per their usual agreement, Lestrade let himself in so that he could take Sherlock and John’s statements about the successful investigation completed the night before. John felt himself blush at the arrested look on the inspector’s face upon entering the flat and catching sight of its occupants. 

  
  


Sherlock was sitting on the sofa in nothing but his bathrobe with a very naked John facing out sitting on his cock while the Demon held his legs up under his knees spreading them wide putting him fully on display. The inspector’s trousers could not hide his sudden erection.

  
  


In spite of his embarrassment, John’s cock twitched and leaked seeing Greg so affected by his position and Sherlock practically purred in his ear, “Look at our dear inspector. He sees just how beautiful you are my Pet and he wants someone to make him feel just like that.”

  
  


Lestrade visibly tried to compose himself, “Now, listen here Sherlock. It’s not . . .”

  
  


“Gregory?”

  
  


Three sets of eyes whipped to the doorway where Sherlock’s brother had made his silent entrance.

  
  


“Mycroft,” Sherlock called, “How good of you to join us.”

  
  


Mycroft, who’s attention was solely on the state of Lestrade’s trousers, made an indifferent response before addressing the inspector, “I had no idea you had an interest in. . .” Here he made a sweeping gesture encompassing Sherlock and the obscenely displayed John.

  
  


As the red-faced Lestrade seemed tongue-tied, Sherlock intervened, “He’s no interest in us, Mycroft. As you well know. His interest is in Pethood which is of course why I invited you here.”

  
  


John could not help the wide smile that split his face as he tried to catch Sherlock’s eye over his shoulder warmed by the thought that his Demon had understood what he had been trying to get to the day before.

  
  


The elder Demon moved so that he was nearly touching Lestrade staring him straight in the eyes, “Gregory, take off your clothes.”

  
  


Greg’s breath caught for a moment and he seemed unable to resist shooting a glance back at John still nude and spread open. John gave him an encouraging smile and watched him turn back to Mycroft before beginning to strip off his clothes. By the time he was completely naked, the inspector’s cock was fully hard and leaking under the scrutiny of the whole room. 

  
  


Sherlock finally let John’s legs down before pushing him up and off of his cock as he set him on his feet. John felt bereft and hollow, but his Demon pushed him towards Greg.

  
  


“You must greet our guest John.” And when John lifted a hand to offer a shake, Sherlock insisted, “No, you and Greg are friends. You should give him a hug.”

  
  


Greg and John shot a look at Mycroft to gauge his reaction to this suggestion but he watched them avidly. They approached each other slowly unsure of what was expected of them. Moving into each other’s space their hard cocks touched first sliding along together until they brought their arms up, their cocks pinned between their stomachs while the hair of their balls tangled together.

  
  


Before they could move back out of the embrace, the two Holmes brothers moved and John found himself pressed even harder into Greg as Sherlock pressed into his back and played with his sloppy hole. John felt a shiver run through the inspector he guessed from having the other Holmes do something similar to him.

  
  


Mycroft made a pleased noise, “Your hole isn’t as tight as I was afraid it would be. Dry yes, but you must play with yourself an awful lot to be so loose.”

  
  


“Just wishing he had a Demon to fill him up, I’ll wager,” Sherlock said smugly.

  
  


John watched the look of mortification that passed over Greg’s face, and he pitched his nipples in an effort to distract him. That seemed to do the trick causing Greg to jolt eyes going wide and dark.

  
  


“That’s enough, isn’t he ready yet,” demanded Sherlock as he drew John away towards the sofa.

  
  


“Yes, he’s more than ready,” answered Mycroft as he marched the inspector over to the wall where the two Pets were made to kneel on the sofa side by side with their thighs touching and their hands braised against the back.

  
  


Sherlock, wearing only his bathrobe, was able to fuck right into his Pet without preamble while Mycroft had to undo his flies and pull out his cock first.

  
  


John could feel how tense Greg was waiting, but the moment his hole gave way before Mycroft’s cock the inspector seemed to melt with a tremendous moan.

  
  


The Holmes brothers set a punishing pace, and as in other aspects of their lives, they proved to be very competitive even when it came to fucking their Pets. John passed nearly the whole day getting fucked. This was not that unusual but this day came with the added bonus of getting to watch Greg getting fucked right alongside him and the doctor found himself absurdly pleased by this new development.

  
  


Though initially forgotten, Greg still had to take statements from Sherlock and John. It had not been unusual before for John and Greg to sit opposite each other at the kitchen table with cups of tea while the inspector took the doctor’s statement even if John was nude the whole time. But today, though John sat across from Greg he did it impaled on Sherlock’s cock while Greg was equally as naked and likewise impaled on Mycroft’s cock. Not long after that, Mycroft herded Greg back to his things.

  
  


While Mycroft and Sherlock snipped at each other, John and Greg spoke quietly together.

  
  


“Was it like you imagined it would be?” John asked tentatively.

  
  


Letting out a breath as he struggled back into his clothes, Greg replied, “Better. So much better.”

  
  


Greg continued to fumble with his buttons until John decided to lend a hand. He chuckled, “I hate wearing clothes now, would rather go about naked all the time if it wasn’t so bloody cold truthfully.”

  
  


“I’m sure I’ll feel that way in no time.”

  
  


“You no doubt will Gregory, now come along. We’ll head to mine. Good night, Sherlock. Good night, John.”

  
  


John and Greg shared a look at Mycroft’s highhandedness, but Greg smiled as he followed the elder Demon out of the flat.

  
  


As the door closed, John was swept up into Sherlock’s arms and kissed sweetly much to John’s surprise.

  
  


Pulling away, Sherlock smiled softly, “You are a wonderful Pet. Wonderful to me here as well as on cases, and even wonderful to my prat of a brother making sure he has very own Pet.”

  
  


“You're the one who called him.”

  
  


“But it was your idea.”

  
  


Any further argument from John was cut short when Sherlock cuddled John close again before sweeping him off to their bedroom. Shucking his robe, Sherlock sat up against the headboard pulling John into his lap kneading his ass and distracting him with kisses.

  
  


Working more slick into John’s well-used hole, Sherlock murmured a continuous litany of praise for how wonderful and beautiful John was in between giving him heady drugging kisses. As soon as Sherlock pulled John down onto his waiting cock, John felt the bed dip and he was clasped from behind by a second Sherlock.

  
  


“This is your favorite, isn’t it?” the doppelgänger asked not waiting for an answer before pulling John back into a hungry kiss. John shuddered with anticipation.

  
  


“Your greedy hole loves having two cocks stuffed in it.”

  
  


“Yes,” John gasped as the second Sherlock pushed him forward and began to work his cock inside. 

  
  


So full, John was so full and he sobbed with the joy of it as the doppelgänger bottom out and the Sherlocks worked to set a rhythm.

  
  


“This is where you belong, my Pet, open on my cock. Full of no one but me.”

  
  


John shuddered and moaned writhing in his ecstasy when a curious thought struck him, where would he be if he’d not talked with Mike Stafford and met Sherlock. Stuffed to the brim fighting not to come just from the fullness, John decided that that thought didn’t even bear thinking.

  
  


The End.


End file.
